Multiple antenna beam-forming techniques have been proposed for OFDM-based wireless communication systems. Conventional techniques include calculating the multiple antenna beam-forming weights for enhancing the OFDM system performance on a sub-carrier basis. Although this approach provides significant system gain, this approach also requires significant computational complexity in calculating the multiple antenna beam-forming weights due to the fact that the calculation of beam-forming weights is performed for each individual sub-carrier. As the number of sub-carriers increases, the computation of the beam-forming weights becomes extremely expensive.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method for generating beam-forming weights in an OFDM network. In particular, there is a need for a more efficient method of generating beam-forming weights in an OFDM network that is less computationally complex than conventional methods.